Fear of the unkown
by pottermaster97
Summary: a curse that was cast out of spite and anger cn hurt someone for the rest of their lives. Draco's punishment for not accepting the mark. disregarding hp hbp and dh xx
1. Chapter 1

The Future

"Granger Just go now!" I hollered at her from the corner as pain streaked through every bone in my body.

"I'm not leaving you Draco, I can't…" she pleaded with me stepping closer.

"No. they'll be back soon you have to go we both know I can't leave so go and be free"

"But you'll die if I leave you"

"I'll die anyway I' m not strong enough to make it past the wards but you are! Please leave"

We were in Malfoy manor dungeons I was chained to the wall growing weaker as the curse spread its poison through me it was so typical after weeks I finally had her back the girl of my dreams and my stupid father and his fearless master had to get in my way. I hated my life. I groaned as another pain ran through me tearing me up inside.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Draco"

"Please, you have to think about the Baby… just go and get… help… but get somewhere … safe"

"No Draco! Don't you get it my world is nothing without you! I need you and you perfect eyes and your stupid smirk I can't face the world without you and If I leave I know you'll die"

"I have a plan that might get me out just go and I promise I'll find you if I get out and we can be together"

"Don't lie to me Draco if I go you'll die and we both know it"

"I guess this is goodbye then" I smirked knowing she hated and loved it at the same time.

"Fine. Don't you think for one second I don't love you Draco or that I wanted to leave I'm doing this to keep you happy but that doesn't mean you get to give up I'll send help the moment I'm free just… stay strong for me Draco"

"I will baby, I'll just dream of our happy every after. I love you now go" she turned wiping her eyes. "And Hermione"

"Yeah?" I looked up at her hopeful face.

"Don't forget me" she nodded a stiff nodded before running from the room. Relief flooded through me. I knew she would be save and so would our child, and In that moment I didn't feel the pain as I thought of her I was relieved from all pain as I felt her moving further away.

Sometime later voldemort stormed in angry he had let Hermione escape he added to the curse on me and the pain increased I was struggling to keep holding I was beginning to fade. I heard yelling as men rushed through the house looking for me I doubt they'd make it.

My life is going through my eyes now. Hogwarts. Magic. Crabbe. Quidditch. Goyle. Potions. Butterbeer. Honeydukes. The quidditch world cup. Hermione. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her face. Our child. I knew he'd have a bright future with or without me.

The last thing I heard was the crash of the door smashing down and two screams, one of anger and one of sadness, they sounded the same but so different and finally I welcomed the darkness…

please please please comment xxx


	2. summer before sixth year

Summer before sixth year

_Dear 'mione,_

_ How are you baby? I hope you are having a good summer. I miss you so much, life's boring without you. Anyway I can't write for too long but I'll write again soon. Look forward to reading you reply._

_ Love always _

_ Draco_

I folded the letter and gave it to Hercules and watched as he flew away from the manor and slowly faded away.

"Draco!" I groaned before getting up and leaving my room for the first time all summer. I slowly stepped down the long staircase. I found my father in his study and slowly entered. He didn't look up from the work and began to speak. "The Dark Lord is coming this evening Draco and he wishes to see you, so I expect you to behave and be well mannered"

"Yes Father"

"Good now go and get ready I will call you when he is here" I quickly turned to leave. I knew what Voldemort wanted to see me about tonight. Father had been dropping hints all summer. They wanted me to have the mark, to become one of them. I was dreading it so much. A year ago I would have been happy to take the stupid thing, but then I started dating Hermione, not that anyone knew about that, now the thought of it makes me sick. I'd lose everything if I took the mark, Hermione, my freedom, our love. I just couldn't lose any of that not after I had fought so hard to get it.

At 5pm sharp I was called down to the drawing room. I took as long as possible to get there. I finally opened the doors to be greeted by a dark room with hooded figures surrounding the walls. Voldemort was stood in the middle of the room staring at the door. "Ah Draco, nice of you to join us at last as tonight is after all about you" I nodded stiffly before joining him in the middle of the room. "I'm sure you know why you are here so hold out your arm" I looked around the room and back into his red eyes.

"No" There was a collective gasp and I heard my father hiss at me. Voldemort's red eyes flared with anger. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want to become one of your 'followers'" I spat back, another collective gasp, another hiss. "Leave us, all of you" Silently the deatheaters disaparated until myself, mother, father and Voldemort were left. "I said all of you" Voldemort hissed at my parents. After a few moments the quickly left shutting the doors behind them.

"sit!" as he said it I fell back into a chair as ropes wound around my wrists and ankles like snakes. I could feel him probing through my mind, my bad memories, and good memories and finally landing on Hermione. As good as I was at oclumency as I was I couldn't block him from looking. Hermione and me becoming friends, me asking her out, our first kiss, everything was on show. Everything I had worked so hard to hide.

He stepped back, almost smiling. "I expected more from you Draco, falling for filth" I looked at the floor but could still feel his icy stare. "A blood- traitor, really, what would your father say?" I had learnt to stay quiet in bad situations such as this one, so I kept looking at the floor.

"Now Draco, I'll give you a choice I could force you to watch as the life leaves your precious mudblood's eyes or you could join me and receive your punishment for disloyalty."

"You can't hurt her" I begged, my first mistake.

"So you'll join us?"

"I don't want to be a coward like you, praying on the weak and innocent!" I snapped Mistake number two.

"We'll do this the hard way then Draco, Crucio!" I felt pain ricochet through my entire body but struggled not to scream and quake in pain. I heard Voldemort cackle. "Sectumsempra!" I felt as though a thousand knives were dragged down my chest. Fresh gashes appeared and blood soaked through my shirt. I grunted in pain as I began to feel faint.

"Vigilabat!" despite the excruciating pain pounding through my body and blood gushing through my chest I felt like I couldn't sleep or even pass out. I felt the ropes lesson on my arms and legs; I fell to the floor at Voldemort's feet instantly. "Sectumsempra!" Again the sharp knives sliced my skin but this time on across my back. I wish I could pass out and forget all of this pain.

"Reducto! Reducto!" I felt a few of my bones shatter. "Had enough?" Voldemort hissed from above me. In defeated I slowly nodded my head. "Lucius come here!" he shrieked I heard the door open and hurried footsteps coming closer. "Draco will take the mark now, hold out his arm" I felt the silky fingers wrap tightly around my wrist which was already aching.

"You deserve this Draco, I'm disgraced by you" my shattered arm was twisted at an awkward angle before a wand tip was pressed into my forearm. I felt burning before my arm was dropped.

That was it. I was a Monster. I heard Voldemort lift the spell keeping my awake and he began to cast other spells on me but I didn't care as I finally was relieved as I passed out.

Thank you so much for reading Please review I need reviews to keep me going! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Monster

I slowly opened my heavy eye lids after what felt like a lifetime of darkness. I tried to move my head but pain blinded me. Taking it more slowly this time I very slowly moved my head looking around my bedroom. The curtains were closed but I could just about make the light of the sun trying of to break through I could make out the outline of a letter sat on my bedside table. It must be from Hermione. I slowly pulled my aching arm up and stretched for the letter. I finally grasped it and opened it, ignoring the pain; too desperate to read her words:

_Dear Dray_

_ I miss you too. My summer is going well I've been busy with work (as usual) and I'm going on holiday on the 1__st__ august so I may be slower writing back. I'll miss you while I'm in America. Write back letting me know you're ok_

_ Love Always _

_ Mione_

I smiled as I read the letter before wondering what the date was. I dropped the letter when the door opened. "Oh Draco, I'm so happy you're awake" My mother smiled before coming over and checking my bandages. I winced as she gently tugged on some of them. "I'm sorry Draco, he wouldn't let me heal them properly" she whispered sadly.

"Its fine Mother" I grimaced trying to smile.

"I see you got your letter"

"Oh yeah it's from a friend" I lied quickly.

"I know who it's from Draco and although I was shocked I am happy for you"

"Thank you that means a lot, does father know?" I asked desperately

"Unfortunately he does, and you're lucky I stopped him from hunting the poor girl down. I think it's dangerous for you to keep writing to her this summer."

"Mother she's the best thing that's… ever happened to...argh… me" I curled in pain.

"I'm so sorry Draco but it is as I feared"

"What? What did you fear?"

"The Dark Lord cursed you so that every time you talk about her in a nice way, you'll feel as though the cruciatus curse has been placed on you."

"What do I do? How can I change it?"

"I think the only thing you can do is ignore her that is why I have taken Hercules"

"No! Why?"

"He told me if she finds out about the curse he'll make you watch as she is killed"

"Don't you get it? I love her argh, and I can't take this"

"I get it honey but please you'll kill yourself and her, it's for the best!"

"Fine um how long have I been out?"

"Two weeks"

"Oh" This sucks, Hermione is going to hate me for not replying. It'll kill her when I ignore her!

"MOTHER!" I yelled a sudden idea striking me. She came running back into the room. "What is it are you ok?"

"Sorry um can you invite blaise over?"

"Of course, I'll tell him to floo straight to your room"

"Thanks" she hurried from my room. I picked up my wand waved it, instantly all the pain I felt Faded away. _ She didn't say I couldn't heal myself._

30 minutes later I was dressed and waiting for blaise. Finally the fire lit up green and blaise stepped out.

"Draco mate you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just fancied a chat" he gave me a funny look before sitting on my bed.

"Oh right, it's just your mothers owl said you really needed a friend"

"Typical Mother, so how is your summer going?" he smirked,

"It's been alright, although I was wondering why my best friend dropped off the face of the planet for the past 2 weeks, so where have you been?"

"I was right here… just not conscious"

"And why weren't you conscious?" I slowly rolled up my sleeve to reveal the mark staining my arm.

"Because of this"

"I don't get it why were you unconscious because of the mark?" I sighed, might as well get it out.

"I refused the mark, Voldemort found out why, tortured me until I couldn't fight back and gave me the mark anyway"

"but a year ago you couldn't wait to get the mark, what changed?"

"I've been dating someone secretly and she showed me the 'light'."

"Hang on, you were dating someone and you didn't tell me? Who?"

"Hmngrg" he frowned

"What was that?"

"Hermione Granger" his jaw dropped to the floor.

"You, granger and together, dating" he stuttered.

"Yep and now I need a favour"

"Why? Oh and what is the favour?"

"Well Voldemort cursed me so I can't speak about her or to her in any nice way"

"What do you mean?"

"I love her! Arggh" I bent over as pain surged through me.

"That happens every time?"

"Yeah, so what I need you to do is protect her, become friends with her, keep an eye on her. She's going to hate me soon anyway"

"Why don't you just tell her the truth? I doubt she'd want to be my friend"

"You'd be surprised and I can't tell her and nether can you because if she finds out he'll kill her and that cannot happen"

"Aww you're so sappy, I'll do it"

"Thanks mate" I scowled while silently breathing a sigh of relief. "You don't know how much this means to me"

"I know what it's like to love someone mate, but honestly how are you feeling? I mean you've just woken up from being knocked out for 2 weeks"

"Honestly? I feel like a disgusting monster"

Thanks for reading. Please comment and thank you so much for your comments on the other chapters it means a lot xx


	4. Chapter 4 sept 1st

September 1st

It was finally the day I had been dreading for a month. It was the day I would see Hermione. The one girl I had actually had feelings for. I knew I couldn't tell her anything but it would hurt so much to be mean to her not to mention the fact she will hate me. Blaise was meeting me at the train station in five minutes, he had been great this last month helping me show no emotion when I was taunted about Hermione by the death eaters. Helped me get past the anger ad hurt I felt especially towards my father who still refused to look at me.

Last night Voldemort had kindly reminded me that he could hear everything I said about Hermione and just given me a little warning about what would happen.

Anyway so right now I was waiting for Blaise on a bench people bustled by smiling and laughing. I wish I could be that happy but I had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

"Hey mate cheer up" I looked up and saw Blaise standing behind me. I stood up and smirked.

"I'm just chirpy mate" I said sarcastically.

"Shall we get a compartment then before this place gets too busy?" I nodded and followed him onto the train. And we found an empty compartment right at the end of the train. We sat down in silence for a few moments.

"So when she comes what are you going to do?" he asked suddenly,

"The only thing I can do"

"Right well I'm sure it will be alright soon" I sighed putting my head in my hands. He patted me on the back sadly. We resumed silence until the train began to move and pansy hurried through the door.

"Oh drakey poo I've missed you soo much" she said grabbing my arm I shook her off.

"God pansy shove off nothing's happening between us and it never will get some friends already" I growled. She jumped back pouting.

"Screw you Draco!" she screamed before running out.

"That was nice Draco" Blaise said looking a little shocked.

"I know I was just not in the mood for her now I'll apologise later" I smirked. A few minutes later Hermione walked in. her eyes were red and puffy but she smiled when she saw me, instantly guilt filled me up inside.

"Uh hey Draco I missed you. How was your…" I looked up, scowling at her beautiful face. It was now or never.

"What do you want mudblood?" she recoiled shocked

"Draco… what's wrong?" I growled my heart breaking at the pain I could hear in her voice.

"Shove off mudblood I'm not in the mood for you" a single tear slipped down her beautiful cheek. She looked at me sadly one more time before slipping out of the compartment. I broke down breathing heavily trying to hold back the stupid tears.

"You okay mate?" I just shook my head but he seemed to get the message. Finally I managed to look up. "Can you go to her? Check she's alright?"

"Are you sure mate?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm sure, she looked really upset" he nodded before slipping out of the compartment and leaving me in silence. I sat back and pulled out my book trying to keep calm.

It wasn't until after the feast I saw Blaise again. He pulled me to the side outside the hall. "Listen mate I think we should go for a walk it's important" I nodded before following him. We snuck through the front doors and into the grounds until we reached the lake when he finally stopped and turned around. "Dude we have a problem, a big problem"

"What? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay argh" I bent over as pain rocketed through me.

"Well um when she came to the compartment she has something important to tell you"

"What was it? Just tell me"

"She's oh how do I put this well she's kind of I mean your… she's pregnant" he blurted at last I nearly fell over in shock. "That can't be right"

"It is mate, what the hell are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Dude! Yes you're going to be a father so what are you going to do?" he practically screamed in my face. I snapped out of my trance and thought for a few minutes. Hermione was pregnant and it was mine, we were going to have a family, but now she hates me!

"We're going to stick to the plan"

"No! you have to face this you can't be horrible to her, she needs you, her parents kicked her out so she stayed with the weasley's since half way through august then when she told them on the train they all told her she was stupid which was why she was crying when she saw you"

"I'm not running away from this, I'm protecting her! Argh… I would rather her hate me until this curse brakes and be safe with our child than her be dead! Argh"

"Look I'm sorry I overreacted it's just she's scared, confused and lonely she really needs you"

"She will have you"

"She doesn't want me, she wants you mate"

"Please just help her out for me"

"I am in fact she should be here in about five minutes but you need to talk to her"

"I have to go" I said turning to leave before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "At least say sorry for earlier even if you have to tell her you can't be together"

"I struggle to look at her without wanting to snog that beautiful face argh... I can't do it"

"Too late incoming." I turned around and came face to face with Hermione her expression confused, blaise nudged me.

"Uh I just wanted to say mgrm… sorry for earlier I never meant to hurt you rgh" she look at me with eyes that glistened with tears.

"Why did you do it Draco? Blaise already told me he knew about us"

"I just don't think we can urgh be together anymore arh"

"Draco please d…don't do this I really need you right now" she begged her voice cracking

"Please don't make this hard Hermione argh" I turned to leave when she grabbed my hand, warmth instantly spread through me and for a second, just a second everything felt right.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted I snapped back to reality looking at her desperate face.

"I know… I'm sorry … I can't… I have to go" and without another word I ran. Ran away from everything good as cold spread through me. I reached the edge of the castle and lent against it I could faintly hear her hushed cries as they travelled across the ground.

Suddenly another note popped out in front of me. I picked it up and read

**_Sweet conversation you had there. If it happens two more times she's dead._**

I sighed before throwing the note as far away from me as I could. I had been here one day and already I was miserable. This year was going to be just great.

Thanks for reading! Please review xxx


	5. Chapter 5 i'm sorry?

Chapter 4.5

I was sat at breakfast the next morning slowly eating a dry piece of toast, when Hermione and Blaise walked in. Hermione saw me a turned to Blaise before whispering something and turning to leave but Blaise grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear, she nodded before following him to the slytherin table and sliding in opposite me. Cautiously she began to put food on her plate while I glared at Blaise who shrugged before shovelling food onto his own plate.

Ten minutes later pansy walked in and hurried over. "What the hell is she doing her?" she whined.

"She's a friend Pansy" Blaise said pointedly.

"Oh right" pansy sighed in defeat before sitting down next to me. There was an uncomfortable silence before Blaise spoke up. "So Draco you up for some practice today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure"

"Sweet. Hermione why don't you come?"

"Oh uh no thanks Blaise, I think I'll just sit in the library"

"Oh please the libraries boring come on pansy will be there too" Hermione sighed

"Fine but if I get cold I'm coming in" Blaise smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm sure she has better things to do than watch us play blaise" I snapped suddenly.

"Blaise was just being nice malfoy so drop it" Hermione growled glaring at me. I rolled my eyes trying to not show how much her calling me malfoy again had stung.

"Zip it Granger" I hissed

"You two I think you should…" blaise's voice died when Hermione began to talk

"I'm not taking orders from a coward like you" I chuckled inwardly at her response but at the same time I could see how close she was to tears.

"And why would I be a coward?"

"You know perfectly well why you asshole, Blaise I'll see you later" she stood and stormed from the room. Quickly followed trying not to be noticed but failed when she turned around and saw me.

"What do you want malfoy?"

"I was just going to change granger" I replied smugly. She snorted shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable"

"What?"

"What about last year then Draco? Was it all a lie? Were you just trying to screw me? well congratulations you succeeded but I'm guessing you didn't predict this" she said pointing at her stomach tears welling in her eyes "all those times you told me you loved me, it was all crap wasn't just a ploy to bed the mudblood, or were you trying to break me instead well double whammy for you. You managed to do both" I felt her heart shatter to the floor. God I wish I could tell her. No I was doing this to protect her so if that meant hurting her right now then that's what I had to do.

"Whatever Granger think what you want" I replied simply before turning to go.

"If you walk away now Draco you'll never get another chance. You'll never know your baby" I choked out a tiny sob before turning back with as much venom as I could muster. "It's not my baby" I hissed before storming off as the tears I had been holding back for so long were finally released. Rejecting the one thing I had ever loved was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

An hour later me and blaise were in the air and free. Hermione and pansy both seemed to be missing from the stands and Blaise was oddly quiet.

"Okay dude what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"About?"

"Hermione. You do know you crushed her today right?"

"Yeah well I don't exactly feel great about it" I sighed hovering next to him.

"Seriously though telling her it wasn't your baby how are you going to ix that one?"

"One day she'll know the truth"

"Why can't we just tell her?"

"You know why. I can't risk that, not now"

"She was still crying when I left her with pansy"

"You left her with pansy?"

"Yeah, pansy kind of found out about the whole situation except of course the curse thing"

"Fantastic" I sighed before flying around for a bit longer. After a while we decided to go back to the castle and dismounted our brooms. We were walking when potter came running towards us.

"Malfoy!"

"What do you want scar-head?"

"I heard you and Hermione this morning. We both know that kid is yours so just accept it!" he yelled

"screw you potter" next thing I knew his fist connected with my jaw, I stumbled backwards before swinging forward and punching him square in the nose. "stay out of it potter"

"nob unbil you sbop hurbing her" (not until you stop hurting her) he growled blood spilling from his nose.

"I haven't hurt her any more than you!" he lunged at me and sent me flying to the floor I spun to catch myself but heard a terrible crack as pain shot through my wrist as my face collided with a rock. I vision blurred as I felt blood trickle slowly down my cheek. Blaise pulled me up and held me back at the same time.

"Both of you need to stop! You both hurt her so get over it!" I yanked from his grip ignoring his words and kicking scar-head straight in the face then the stomach. He curled over in pain before I heard Blaise whisper something and I was pulled away again. "Let go of me!" I yelled at Blaise.

"Not until you calm down"

"I'm fine just let me go"

"Look I know this isn't your fault and he doesn't know the facts but just leave it ok?" I looked down in defeat and slowly felt his grip loosen. Pain throbbed through me and I was breathing heavily.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Mr Zabini detention for a month all of you muggle fighting, honestly!" I heard McGonagall's shrill voice boom across the grounds.

"Potter, malfoy get yourselves to Madame Pomefry this instant and Mr Zabini back to your dorm."

"Yes professor" we all replied quietly before hurrying off. Potter winced with every step and I smiled. He headed off to the hospital wing the moment we went inside while I followed Blaise towards the dorms. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble mate" blaise jumped as though he was shocked I was still behind him.

"It's alright, I should of stopped you sooner"

"It's not alright I was just so… angry"

"I noticed I've never seen you so mad but I get it I mean you finally found someone you could actually love and you can't tell her. I get why you're mad"

"You're a great friend blaise it's just everyone but you doesn't understand. it makes me feel like a wimp and a coward always whining about everything just wish everything could go back it how it was" I sighed looking at the ground.

"this is what he wants you know"

"who?"

"Voldemort he wants you to feel like this it'd all part of the punishment so why not just hide the feelings. That's all you use to do. Well hide all this crap and be the badass I know you are. I'll keep you updated on everything to do with Hermione and you can be you"

"god you're a genius! I never thought of that I've been like an open book recently"

"hey aren't you going to the hospital wing?"

"no I'm sure I'll be fine" I laughed before strolling into the dormitory.

Thanks for reading more coming soon please review.

p.s sorry it's been ages my internet was broken

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: 3 months later

1st December

I'm still just as miserable I just don't show it anymore except of course on the odd occasion, bet hey no body's perfect. Although it turns out not going to the hospital wing was a bad Idea the whole school ridiculed me and my jaw and wrist bones still ach from time to time. Hermione and Blaise hang out all the time now but blaise still lets me know how she's doing and now most of the school knows she's pregnant thanks to weasel-bee which blaise had the honour of doing what I had to be restrained from doing and beating the living day lights out of him.

Most of the time I found myself hanging around with Crabbe and goyle who aren't too bad these days. Although I do miss my little trips to the room of requirement to meet Hermione once a week, sometimes more. Every time I saw her guilt filled up inside of me and I just hoped that one day she'll know I did all of this for her.

So here I am sitting at breakfast and who comes and sits down not too far away, yep that's right Hermione. She blatantly avoids my gaze, as usual, and begins talking with pansy (those two had actually become friends it was so strange) they were talking and laughing all the way through breakfast. I was just about to get up and leave when I heard Millicent say "so who's the father?" I slowly sat back down intrigued. "Oh um" she looked around the table and caught my eye for a split second. "My child doesn't have a father not one who will accept it" my heart dropped to the floor I guess she was still mad then, not that I could blame her. I noticed pansy giving me a sympathetic look.

"Anyway I'll see you later pansy I have to get to herbology" I jumped up and followed her out of the great hall and into the grounds when I could see no one about I pulled her aside and muffled her scream. She spun around and slapped me before recoiling back against the castle.

"Okay, guess I deserved that one" I mumbled smirking

"What do you want?" her voice full of venom

"Why didn't you just tell them the baby's mine? Ow" I clutched my stomach trying not to make a big deal at the sudden pain flashing through me.

"This baby's not yours, not anymore. You couldn't accept it so now it'll never know you"

"You can't do that! I want the baby please urgh"

"No! You can't come back into my life after you just ran away and left me to deal with the whole school! You can't" I faintly heard the bell in the background.

"I'm sorry! I just I can't explain but…"

"But what? I worried for a whole month that you were injured or dead especially if they found out about us and then you just weren't the same when I got back you hated me, then you said you were sorry then you were horrible again and now you're telling me you don't hate me and you want the baby? Make up your mind Draco"

"It's complicated and I wish I could tell you but I can't I'm just protecting you, argh"

"Protecting me! You're the only one hurting me!" a tear slipped down her face as she turned and stormed towards the greenhouse. I slumped against the wall tired. Another note popped in front of me.

_Love makes you weak Draco; you've got one chance left before the mudblood dies._

"I love you" I whispered thinking of Hermione. I had fought so hard to keep her safe and she had no clue all because I couldn't tell her, right now I hated Voldemort more than ever before.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, please review! Xxx


End file.
